As this type of robot system, there is known a system in which, in order to correct the position or the posture of a tip of an articulated robot, a robot control device calculates a deflection occurring at each joint and each link by Newton-Euler method or the like, and then, calculates a deflection of the position or the posture of the tip of the robot from a target position based on the determined deflection, and controls operation of each joint so as to correct the deflection (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-307344).
There is also known a robot system which aims to prevent contact between a robot and an operator or to reduce a force that is received by the operator at the time of contact with the robot, by using a detection value of a force sensor accommodated in a base portion of the robot (for example, see European Patent Application, Publication No. 2324967).